characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera Strain
Overview Mutants A disease was let loose upon the world many years ago and it wiped clean a majority of the human population. Those who survived were immune to its deadly effects but instead gave birth to the first generation of mutants. Dubbed the''' Chimera Strain', a small portion of the remaining survivors are born with strange animal-like defects that set them apart from others and give them abililies that excel those of ordinary people. 'Humans' Humans were the first and most obvious hosts to the disease as their children were born with odd features. The mutations caused by the Chimera Strain are, as its name suggests, always animal-like in nature. The mutation may be as small as strange shaped ears and claws, or as alarming as a total reshaping of one's body. The mutations are always present at birth as people cannot be "infected" later in life, despite what mass hysteria might suggest. Also against commin belief, a mutant child is not born from from two mutant parents or with a normal and mutant parent. Everyone is infected by the disease, meaning anyone can give birth to a mutant child. 'Animals' - Technology The technology of this world is very similar to the technology of the 21st century, save for a few advanced items such as- Areas Cities Mutant City - Towns/Villages - Settlements - Other 'The Bog''' - History Long ago, the world's nations were wrapped in a great conflict. The human race had extended their reach far and wide across the earth and the populations swelled while resources dwindled. As the untainted water and sources of energy became scarcer and scarcer, the tension between the nations and even within them began to grow. For years this continued as the strife escalated from political arguments, to riots, to complete war and anarchy. The physically bloodshed became immense, and eventually one nation went too far. A weapon was developed in the secrecy of labs, biological in nature and meant to be utterly deadly to their enemies as it caught upon the winds and spread across the globe. The nation who created this terrible thing felt secure in their homes with the safety of an antidote and waited for the rest of the world to go silent so that they could claim what remained. But they were mistaken. The disease was far more aggressive than they realized and changed rapidly, mutating into something they couldn't defend against. Millions upon millions of people died in a matter of weeks, struck down in horrid sickness and the world grew far quieter than every before. But all was not lost. Despite everything, a very small fraction of the population seemed immune to the deadly virus and were now the inheritors of a world torn by war and disease. The borders of countries gone, governments destroyed, and the earth tainted, these survivors began to rebuild. It was difficult. Raiders and bandits were rampant between settlements and there was still large disagreements with how to proceed. Still, people persevered and cities were remade into large hubs of activity while smaller towns sprung up all across the countrysides. However, with time, a new problem arose and became evident. Those who survived the disease had not done so unaltered, and instead their DNA was changed and warped to be passed on to their children. Mutations of animal-like nature became almost common to the new youth who came into the world with scales, gills, claws and more. It was found that humans weren't the only ones effected as animals too had become infected and were birthed with mutations. Such things caused the sickness to be known as the "Chimera Strain" among the people for its strange changing properties to living beings and soon new problems arose. A majority of the people appeared to remain normal, despite still carrying the strain and their own damaged DNA while the minority of mutants grew older and became a scapegoat for the misery of the world. The years passed, and prejudce became evident. In many of the larger settlements, "pureblooded" humans would force away the mutated children in fear. A wrong assumption was created that mutants carried with them a stronger strain of the old disease and could infect others and cause them to change too or even die. The proclaimed pure thought themselves better and that their own children would be safe from the changes as long as they isolated themselves from the mutants. Now, several generations have passed and the tension between the pure and the mutated are higher than ever. Characters Boggy A next-generation mutant, Boggy's outward appearance is far from comforting when he first meets strangers. Abandoned within a swamp when he was just a child, Boggy learned quickly as he grew older that he must fear the outside world and be careful of anyone who came into his home. Still, the years haven't hardened him and his pure heart yearns for companionship, adventure, and family. Jacob Sovern - Evelyn Sovern - Category:Settings Category:Sci Fi Category:Work in Progress